A Very Sirius Plan
by Twin Minds Unite
Summary: Harry loved his Godfather very much. At 22, he was living a peaceful single life but that was all about to change. He has to marry before his 23rd birthday and it's only a few months away. HHr Chap 10: Bloody, Ignorant, Stupid. With Updated Chap. 1.
1. Sirius' Will

**As/N: **Thought we typed wrong? Nope. As/N stands for Authors Note. Yes, we are two. This is a collaboration of **Pinkstar146** and **Loonygirl22**. You will now read a joint fic. We hope you enjoy!

**Full Summary:** Harry loved his Godfather very much. At 22, he was living a peaceful life but that was all about to change. He was to become the Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor. Every girl wants him but there will only be one girl to capture his heart. He needed to find this girl before his next birthday and it's only a few months away. Thanks to Sirius who decided to torment him even under the grave, Harry's life has never been more chaotic. 

* * *

"No…" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

He answered the confused and slightly irritated goblin again with a feeble attempt of a laugh "That can't be… no… just, no." 

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it clearly states that—" The goblin said, as-a-matter-of-factly, before he had narrowed his eyes, and brandished a parchment of paper, yellowed with age. Another tremor might have caused it to crumble, then and there. 

"Yeah, I know… ugh—yeah… can I come back another time?" Harry said as the goblin looked even more confused and irritated at the Boy-Who-Triumphed with his unintelligible answer. 

"All right Mr. Potter. But as it states at Gringotts bylaws, you will have to give us your answer. If not, the other benefactor will get _everything._" the goblin explained in a very creepy but business like tone. He knew the consequences if Mr. Potter did not get _this_ will, but he rather not say it and just enjoyed the uneasiness the man in front of him clearly shows. 

"Right… I'll see you… yeah, right…" Harry left the wizard bank still dazed. _Thanks a lot, Sirius! Hope you're doing the happy dance, right about now… _

* * *

The 22-year old savior of the Wizarding world walked forward aimlessly, his mind was still preoccupied about the thing that he just discovered. His only godfather has just decided to torment him, even under the grave. 

"Ouch! Watch it!" said a red-head angrily. It took Harry a moment to realize it was Ron. 

"Oy! Harry! Mate! Are you alright?" Ron said finally realizing who he was. 

"Oh! Hello Ron." 

"Why the long face?" asked Ron, sounding more of a statement, than a question. 

"Do you have something to do?" 

"Not really. I was just heading off to Fred and George's shop here." 

"Care to join me? Let's go to my place. I've got something to tell you." 

"If this is about your Chudley Cannons snow globe, I promise I'll return it tomorrow." 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing... Let's go Harry." 

* * *

"So you're telling me Sirius made a will?" Ron inquired while chewing on a chocolate frog in Harry's dining room. 

"Yes. It states that I must get married before I turn 23 to get what he left or else all my _other_ inheritance from my parents, everything I own now and Sirius' inheritance will go to Bellatrix." 

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" 

"Do you know any other Bellatrix'?" Harry asked, with a slight hint of vexation in his tone. 

"Good point! So what are you going to do now? And how much inheritance are we talking about?" 

Harry took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron. Harry expected Ron to jump like a madman or to plummet at him for thinking this over. Ron just silently put down his precious chocolate frog—a gesture that made Harry even more afraid—and stared straight at Harry. 

A slight, but steadily growing grin curved from Ron's lips. 

"Does the will state anything about marrying men?" 

To say Harry was surprised was truly the understatement of the century. After a few moments of alone time and of course, gagging time, he came back to the dining room ready to face the world again. 

"You alright there, Harry? I was just joking mate," Ron said as he took a bite from a turkey sandwich. It still surprised Harry that Ron could make something to eat in such a short period of time. 

"Yeah, mate. You just added another batch of nightmares but yeah, generally alright," muttered Harry, somewhat sarcastic. 

"So, now what?" 

"I don't know." 

"You don't have a girlfriend," mumbled Ron, as his eyes narrowed into slits, stating the obvious. 

"I noticed." 

"And if the bloody female population knew you're the richest person in the bloody planet and who, by the way, defeated the nastiest whatever evil there is, they'll hunt you down." 

"I know," sighed Harry. Needless to say, there was pride in his voice. 

"And if you don't get the will, Bellatrix will have it. She'll be able to get herself out of Azkaban together with her little devils and dominate the bloody planet." 

"Yup, I think that's her plan." 

"You're so screwed." 

"Thanks, Ron." 

They sat there in silence for a while. Harry, thinking of his very unfortunate life and a new dark lady looming and Ron, well, let's just say he's enjoying his sandwich very much. 

"I got it!" 

Harry jumped at the shrill cry and at the pieces of turkey that came flying about. 

"Sorry 'bout that mate but I got it!" 

"Got what?" Harry did not like this, no he did not like it one bit. 

"Hello! A solution!" 

"Please don't say it again… please don't say it again… please don't say it again…" 

"Shut up, Harry! Just listen please?" Ron said, thankfully without turkey in his mouth 

"Its easy… lets just find you a wife!" Bits of turkey and bread were found in between Ron's teeth, as he beamed, happily. 

"Oh dear Merlin…" Harry's hand lifted itself on its own accord, in silent protest. 

"Just listen, let's find someone who knows you. I know everybody knows you but _knows you_ knows you, you know? Someone who's hopefully, you're close with. Someone you absolutely trust so that she won't waste you money. And since you're already friends, it would be easy to explain everything to her… It's absolutely perfect!" 

"And where, for Merlin's sake, would we find such perfect person?" 

They heard a loud pop also a voice they knew oh so very well. "Hey guys! Thought I'd find you here!" 

"We just found her, Harry!" 

* * *

**Tell us what you think! Review please! -edited  
**


	2. Hermione's The One

**As/N:** So sorry for the ubber late update. Anyway, please leave a great big review. If not, please leave a review anyway. Right! On with the show...

* * *

_"We just found her, Harry"_

Harry knew very well who that voice belonged to. His number one fan, his crazy neat freak best friend, elf welfare protector, bookworm extraordinaire, the smartest girl in Hogwarts and helper in killing the bastard who just wouldn't die, It was Hermione.

Hermione entered the room holding up a Witch Weekly monthly issue.

"Hey guys! What are you staring at? Ron there's a turkey bone sticking out you mouth"

Ron hastily removed the said item sticking out of his mouth and retorted "What are you doing here Hermione?"

"Is that a way to treat your best friend?"

"Considering your obsession to house elves… Yes"

"I don't even know how that connects with treating your friends and how dare you! I am not obsessed about house elves. I am merely concerned about their welfare."

"Concerned? Concerned is writing a letter to the minister and making a complaint. You crossed the border of concerned and obsessed when you provided every single house elf in the town with socks which I would like to mention you knitted with your own hands."

"Well excuse me for being a good citizen of the world. I'm not always in my friend's house stuffing my face with every possible dish there is."

"Ehem!" Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron looked concerned.

"I just wanted to remind you both that I am still breathing here. What brings you here Hermione?"

"Well, I saw this article in Witch Weekly about too much eating and how it could eventually lead to decrease of skill in memorizing certain kinds of things and I just have to go here, knowing both of you are here, but apparently I came too late. Our friend here has lost every single strand of hope left."

"At least I am not obsessed with freaking house elves" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Ron! Hermione! Stop bickering. Let's focus on the problem at hand" Harry said.

"What problem?"

"Harry needs to find a girl to be his wife. He picked you." Ron said and stuffed his mouth with a lemon drop. Who knows where he got that?

Harry stood there wide eyed and Hermione's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Gee Ron. Thanks for being so sensitive about this topic. Thanks for telling Hermione everything." Harry said sarcastically.

"No problem mate! That's what friends are for."

"Is that true Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing.

"You…Marry…Me…?" Hermione said between bouts of laughter.

"I really need someone Hermione. The time Sirius gave is running out…" Harry then explained everything to Hermione.

"Right… so let me get this straight" Hermione started "You need to get married before you turn 23?"

"Yup"

"And if you don't, Tommy's crazy mistress will get the inheritance?"

"Yup"

"But your birthday is in 6 weeks! How will you get a wife when you don't even have a girlfriend?"

"Hello! Hermione! Where have you been?"

"Shut up Ron, that was a rhetorical question!"

"Would you guys just stop fighting? It's my future at stake here. A crazy blood-thirsty woman is about to get everything I own. Can we just focus for a moment here?"

Ron and Hermione look at each other sheepishly.

"Okay, we're sorry Harry. We promise not to fight anymore. Isn't that right Ron?"

"Well you started it…Ouch! That was my foot. Why did you step on it with those shoes? Are you even sure those heels are legal?"

Hermione glared at Ron and pointed at her rather pointy shoes.

"Oh yes. Harry we do promise. You know how I love crazed elf right leader"

"That's right. I love you too pig!"

"How the heck did I end up with both of you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That's easy mate! No one really wanted to hang out with the boy who attacked a full sized mountain troll on their first year! Only Hermione and I were crazy enough to stay! But we love you all the way."

This earned a five and a half minute laugh from a very surprised Harry and Hermione.

But of course, they can't avoid the situation. Harry was the first one to get out of their moment.

"So, what now?"

"Ehe…he… oh, yeah…" Hermione said as the laughing died out

"Please help me. You're the only one who could."

At this, Hermione started to panic. Yes, she would help Harry anyway possible with no questions asked. But, c'mon. She was still enjoying her freedom from the library and from the teenage awkwardness. By marrying Harry, her best friend of all time, the consequences are as big as Mt. Everest. She has to find a way out. And that, my friend, is what Hermione Granger is all about.

"Okay."

It was a good thing Ron wasn't eating anything.

But unfortunately (as always), he was drinking pumpkin juice. After a _'ugh, that was disgusting!'_ from Hermione, Harry and Ron snapped out of their surprise.

"You'll do it?" both of them said.

"Yes."

Ron was still shocked by the news when Harry spoke up.

"Spill it."

"You know me too well. It's creepy."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron said genuinely confused.

"I'd marry you"

"Well then good!" Ron bellowed as he slapped Harry's back good naturedly. Harry, on the other hand, knew what was coming.

"IF…"

_There we go…_ Harry thought.

"If you fund my research with the Ministry, attend an Elf Org meeting and prepare a speech for the said meeting, go to a Harry Potter Fan Club meeting, sing 'My Heart Will Go On' in the middle of Diagon Alley in broad daylight and oh, buy me a Porsche, the blue, 2-door top down one. What else? Yup! That's about it. After that, let's plan the wedding!"

Hermione grinned as she looked at her boys' faces. She got up to leave.

"I, for one, am a very busy hard-working girl so I don't spend my whole afternoon here at my home or at someone else's—that's you Ronald. I bid you farewell. Love you, Pig! Good luck, Harry! Oh, and by the way, I need that done by tomorrow if you want my hand! Toodles!" with that, her laughter faded as she went out the door leaving two very shocked boys.

"That girl is so bloody brilliant, it's so bloody scary." Ron muttered.

"Yup."

"Will you let her get away with it?"

"Nope."

Ron laughed. "Hermione Granger… get ready for your fiancé!"

* * *

**As/N:** So what do you think? Let us know. Please. Seriously, please.


	3. Thought You Could Get Away?

**pinkstar146:** I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! Please continue to read this fic hope you like this chappie!!!

**loonygirl22:** Same here. Thank you for bearing with us. **!cough!**Please review**!cough!** This a bit long for us but for you, we're happy to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was unusually happy this morning. The reason: She was sure that Harry's proposal was as good as nothing. The conditions she gave to him were nearly impossible to complete. Especially the 'My Heart Will Go On' thing. After the final battle during what's supposed to be their 7th year, Harry went away to 'find himself'. They approved of this finding oneself with the promise of him returning. They were all surprised when he came back a month later with the excuse, "I missed you all and I'm done with the song in Titanic." Thus, making the song 'My Heart Will Go On', his all time hate.

As she went out her flat she saw a bouquet of pink roses on the door mat, she picked them up and looked at the card.

_Hermione, _

_Thanks for being such a good friend. _

_Harry _

Hermione almost felt guilty about the conditions. Almost. She stopped at her favorite coffee shop in Muggle London, ordered her favorite coffee and sipped it carefully. She had the whole day free but being the diligent girl she was she decided to go to the Ministry and get some files to study. She was a full-fledged Department Head, an incredible honor to achieve considering the fact that she is a muggle-born and a 23 year-old girl. Her research was almost complete; she only needed the right amount of fund to make her biggest project into a reality. She entered her office and saw that she had a visitor.

"Hermione!" Lissy, Hermione's colleague, called out. "Congratulations!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh don't play dumb Hermione! You know what I'm talking about!"

_'Did Harry tell everyone about the marriage thing? I didn't even say 'yes' yet… no wait, I didn't even say 'yes'. Period.'_ Hermione thought frantically.

"No Lissy! I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay if you want to play that game. Hermione your research is funded! Some anonymous donor gave the money just this morning. Congratulations again!" Lissy then walked away.

Hermione was happy. Who wouldn't? But the thing that hinders her from complete happiness was the vital question of 'who did it?'

_That can't be Harry. It just might be my lucky day,_ Hermione thought. But still, she can't deny that little voice in her head.

She was caught up with her work, which was due three weeks from now, yet again that she didn't notice Harry creep in.

"Boo!"

"Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Harry stood there quietly.

"Honey! Can I call you that? What are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Hermione almost laughed out loud. _This is going to be fun_, she thought.

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"What is that, dear? Wait! Why are you wearing shades? It's not even sunny in here!"

"What? Oh these! Nothing. Don't mind them."

Hermione went and took off Harry's glasses. She saw a very big bruise near Harry's eye.

"Oh Harry! What happened? Did you get mobbed? What did they want from you? Were they death eaters? We took care of them, all of them. Harry please _tell_ me what happened!" Hermione said frantically.

"Hermione, calm down! Let's have lunch."

"I'll just get some files."

"Oh, you mean the anonymous donation file?" Harry said in a sick innocent tone.

Hermione looked at Harry with surprise.

"Yes, I funded your research. Now let's go to lunch." Harry said as if reading Hermione's mind.

Harry engulfed Hermione in a bone crushing hug and they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where they had lunch.

"Harry! I can't believe you actually funded my research. You don't know how much it means to me and the little house elves I can help."

"How did I know that it was to help the house elves?"

"You know me. Thank you for being such a good friend" Hermione said, completely forgetting one big detail.

"One down" Harry whispered.

"What did you say? Harry, are you even going to tell me what happened to that bruise?"

"Yes I will. Didn't you tell me I had to attend an elf organization meeting?"

"What?" _oh, no._ she thought. "The elves did this to you? No, they couldn't!" she said trying to find a segway.

"They didn't Hermione. Just let me finish my story."

"I attended an elf org meeting last night and that went on smoothly. The speech was kind of spontaneous but I think they liked it" he handed her a picture. "I even saw Dobby with Winky. The elves never wanted me to leave. I had to throw a cup of butter beer just to create a diversion but unfortunately it hit an elf."

"How's the house elf?"

"He's fine Hermione. He even thanked me. Moving on, the second condition was to go on a Harry Potter fan club meeting." Harry made face. "I did that exactly. I entered the room and saw millions of posters of me. It was kind of scary. I saw legions of girls chanting 'Harry marry me'. I even saw a girl who looked oddly like Millicent Bulstrode leading a ceremony." Again, he handed her a picture. "Seeing her, I dropped the cup I was holding. As if by command, all the girls looked at my direction. They stared at me for half a second and someone shouted 'POSER!' all of them went to me and started hurting me. I kept on screaming 'I am Harry Potter!' but the just wouldn't believe me. And that Hermione was where I got this bruise."

"You're kidding right?" Hermione said between laughs.

"Hermione, look at me, would I even think of lying about this?"

Hermione took one more look at Harry and burst out laughing again. After three long minutes, a cup of water and a very red faced Harry, Hermione finally stopped laughing.

"I can't believe you actually took my conditions seriously!"

"Hermione, we really need to plan the wedding as soon as possible. My birthday is six months away. Blood thirsty Bellatrix is going to take my inheritance."

Hermione can't think straight anymore. Somehow, the 'honey' joke she pulled a moment ago was starting to backfire._ 'You should've said he had to go to the moon and give the man on the moon a high five but no, you just had to say very plausible conditions. Nice going Granger'_, said a voice strangely familiar inside her head. "But there are still two more conditions…" she said lamely.

"Yes about those…"

Harry handed her a key.

"Is this what I think this is?"

"Look outside Hermione."

Hermione glanced outside the window and saw a blue Porsche, a two-door top down, just like she described. She was speechless.

"Harry… I…"

"Wait… one last one…" He took a deep breath and started singing that song he detested.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"

_'Merlin… please let him stop,'_ Hermione thought. People were gathering around them as they realized THE Harry Potter was singing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…" Harry finished the wretched song. Everyone started clapping. Who cared if he sucked? It was Harry Potter.

Harry gave Hermione a devilish smirk. "About the plans…" Harry looked at Hermione hopefully and smiled.

"Harry… I really can't…"

"Really can't or really wont?"

"Harry…" Hermione whined

"If this is about _him_, forget about it. He left you. Four years ago, Hermione. I haven't kicked his sodding arse, yet but if I see him I'll surely will. You're the only one who can help me Hermione. I have it all figured out, so don't worry."

"What do you plan to do?" Hermione asked, looking everywhere but not his eyes.

"We'll separate in nine months. It's stated in the will that we should follow Wizarding Rules. And there was a rule about newly weds. The one where each month for five months they would send a psychologist of sorts to check out if the couple is doing alright. It would be weird to separate in just five months so nine it is. We just have to act like we're all peaches and cream"

"But we both dated, how are we going to cover that one? What? We just realized we like each other and just get married?"

"You haven't had a serious relationship in four years" that earned Harry a glare "and I haven't had one in three but we both dated right? So let's just say that we were dating for the past two years and we just wanted to keep it a secret. We dated other people because we either had a fight or we just wanted to cover our relationship"

"That sounds so bad"

"Do you have any other idea?"

"I could think of one…"

"Does that mean, you say yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

She can see the sincerity in his eyes. She wanted to forget everything that happened with her last boyfriend, the last serious one. By marrying Harry, it would be a ticket to peace for all of man and creature kind. _'You don't have any other choice now do you?'_ that voice again in her head said.

"Yes…" _oh, boy._

A very wide grin appeared on Harry's face. As if on cue, he knelt down in a very theatric manner and said out loud so that everyone that gathered around them during his rendition of the horrid song could hear him.

"You have been my friend for the longest time and my girlfriend for the past two years" he said annunciating the last part. He sighed deeply and opened a velvet box. He took out a white gold band, princess cut diamond ring with an emerald at each side. _Oh, Merlin…_

"Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?" he said in a solemn voice.

Hermione just stood there still shocked. This was all happening so fast. All of the people gathered were just as shocked as she was. Everyone was so quiet, that you could hear a man shouting five miles away, and was waiting for the more-than-the-queen's-money answer.

_We should get a bloody BAFTA and an Oscar after this._ "Yes, Harry. I will marry you."

* * *

There. Did you like it? If so, please, pretty please with sugar on top, tell us! Thanks again!


	4. McWHAT?

**As/N: **Quite sorry about the super duper uber late update. Been caught up at school and such. So sorry, much. Anyway, hello again, we are back with our delicious fic (Just listened to Fergelicious). Hey! Starting today, there will be references to this particular drama series. Ten kisses to whom gets it right. Oh, can you also name which part of it did we use? Yipee!

The day came as a blur to both Harry and Hermione. Luckily, they were saved by their get away car, Hermione's brand new Porsche. The people around them were so shocked that they didn't even notice Harry and Hermione sneak out.

Just a few moments later when they got to Harry's penthouse flat, Ron was already there.

"Took you guys long enough" he said while holding a big piece of raw t-bone on his right eye.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked genuinely concerned as she gently went to Ron to check the big bruise.

"Ask Mr. I-Can't-Go-To-The-Harry-Potter-Fan-Club-Meeting-Without-A-Picture" Ron spat at Harry. He then proceeded on muttering about wasted food on bruises.

"I wont even react" Hermione said as she held her hands up.

"Alright. Let's get to planning. I really want to know—" Harry was cut off by a loud _thud!_ up on his roof.

"What the bloody—?"

"Ugh, Harry… look outside" Ron said dazed, not even caring as the piece of t-bone fell on the floor. They didn't know how many owls were there but let's just say it was plenty, _really _plenty, _really really _plenty, _really—_well, you get it.

"Harry… I just remembered something…" Hermione said, slightly paling.

Next came the banging on Harry's door. At this time, Harry regretted he lived in a wizard apartment complex.

"Harry, there are people outside who wants to see you" Ron teased.

"You really think so, Ron?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry—"

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _

Harry and Ron's mobile phones, as well as Harry's landline phone, were put to the test as hundreds of calls and text messages were fighting their way to get through. Telecommunication companies must be doing their happy dance right now.

"Let it stop, please!" Ron whimpered.

"Ugh! Silencio!" Hermione shouted, definitely muting Harry and Ron's mobiles and the outside forces ready to camp out outside and on top of Harry's flat.

"Much better" Hermione sighed as she slumped herself onto the coach.

"I never realized this would be such an issue" Harry confessed. Both Ron and Hermione's heads turned to him giving him the 'Oh, c'mon' look.

Harry sighed again then asked, "What did you remember, Hermione?"

"Oh, I just thought—" she was cut off by her own mobile. As she was about to turn it off, she saw who was calling and immediately answered it. She excused herself and a few moments later, she came back slightly blushing.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry instantly asked as he stepped in front of her.

"Yeah, fine. Just dandy."

"You don't look fine and dandy" Ron shared

"Very well spotted, Pig" Hermione spat. Ron just waved her off.

"So, who was that?" Harry questioned

"That was the thing I forgot," Hermione gulped, which was not a good sign "my parents…"

"Well, you know my parents are dentists. My dad's name is Jacob and my mom's name is Duerre, but you can call her Dee. My dad loves his coffee black. And I mean black. My mom, well, she has a sweet tooth, quite ironic for a dentist, right? Her favorite color is pink, not shocking pink, baby pink. She loves anything baby pink. My dad—"

"Hermione, I've already met them countless of times. This time won't be any different" Harry cut off. They were inside of Hermione's Porsche, prepping for "The Meeting", as they like to call it.

"But you were not the boyfriend then, Harry" Hermione said simply.

"Oh," was the only thing Harry said.

"Right, where was I? Oh, my dad loves blue, any shade would do. Dad loves bowling. He has this incredibly ridiculous collection of bowling balls. I have two sets of aunts and uncles on my mother's side namely Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Matthew, and Uncle Rupert and Auntie Evanna. Uncle and Auntie has a daughter named Emma, she's my favorite cousin. Emma also has a daughter named Katie, she's my favorite too. She's 5 and she's like my carbon copy, as they say it and she loves green—"

"I don't think I need that much info, Hermione" Harry said as they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Believe me, you'll need it"

"Fine…"

"My dad, he's an only child so there are no problems there. He never eats without my mom, and vice versa, they're cute that way. Oh! And my room it upstairs three doors down, to the right. That's about it." Hermione breathed out.

"It'll be fine, Hermione" Harry cooed

"Well, it's just been a long time since I brought someone home and apparently that someone is my fiancé."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be charming, more charming than Viktor." Harry smiled

"Everybody's more charming than Viktor"

"You're so mean"

"Its true. You've got to admit it," She sighed "Sorry, I'm just really nervous… for you, I mean"

"What? Why?" Harry became slightly frantic. Just then, the front door swung open revealing a very energetic woman and an all knowing dad. Hermione immediately held Harry's hand and then said a bright "Good morning Mummy and Daddy!" She gave them both a kiss and a one-handed hug, still not releasing Harry's hand.

"Mum, Dad, you've met Harry" Hermione said in her slightly chirpy yet creepy voice.

Dee, Hermione's mom, was the kind of woman you want to see everyday. She had this aura of joyfulness around her. You know, you _just _know, that she has an incredible amount of talent within her. Even though she has streaks of grey in her hair already, other than that, you wouldn't notice she's a woman in her mid-forties.

Hermione's dad, Jacob, is just the same. His eyes are just as Hermione's. He also has this vibe that he _knows_ and that he has tough exterior but once you get to know him, he's just like giant marshmallow. But at this point in time, it would take a miracle or a really huge mug of hot cacao to melt this marshmallow.

"Yes, we have. Welcome to the family, Harry" Harry pulled away from the death glare from Jacob and gave Dee a hug.

Jacob stepped forward and gave his hand out to Harry. "Welcome to our home, Harry" he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Granger" Harry eagerly took Jacob's hand. Hermione, at the side, finally breathed once again.

"Great! Let's get inside, shall we?" Dee said as she let them in their home. From the outside, the Granger home was already beautiful but inside, it was just exquisite. It exuded coziness and comfort but most of all, it was simple. It was just fit for family to live in.

"Honestly, I was quite shocked to learn about you guys" Dee said as they sat in the living room, with Harry and Hermione sitting together on the sofa while Dee and Jacob on the love seat.

"Really sorry about that Mum, I was just about to call but apparently the Daily Prophet got to you first" Hermione explained as she still held Harry's hand. Then again, Harry started to fidget as Jacob was very near. And his only daughter's hand was in Harry's. '_I defeated the most evil thing to walk this earth and I die because of Hermione's dad. I can see the headlines now...' _Harry thought.

"Also, I was quite disappointed you didn't tell us about you guys in the first place" Jacob shared. Harry gulped.

Hermione, hearing his gulp, held his hand tighter. "Again, I'm really sorry about that dad. It was my idea to keep it quiet." Harry was about to protest but Hermione beat him to it.

"Harry and I, as you both know, are very prone to these… well, issues. So really, only Ron knows. And I really don't want to burden you guys. We were going to tell you actually, but Harry proposed so we just thought to go, you know, two in one?" Hermione offered a smile as she eased her grip.

"The important thing is, is that we know" Dee said as she handed hot tea to Harry. Thankful for the gesture, he took a sip.

"Besides, we would have a grandchild soon"

At this, it was a good thing Harry had his seeker reflexes still intact as he immediately covered his mouth. After a few moments of a coughing fit and Hermione constantly hitting him at the back, which was quite hard for a girl in his opinion, he finally was able to talk.

"The tea was quite hot" He said still wiping his nose.

"Oh, sorry dear," Dee said. "Hermione, would you mind helping me for dinner? I was just about to prepare the chicken"

Hermione turned to Harry and she leaned in, whispering, "He's not going to bite you, not just yet" She smiled and kissed his cheek, saying out load, "I'll be back, honey" and "be good, Dad"

And then, there were two. After a few seconds of total awkward silence, Jacob said, "C'mon boy, follow me. I'd like to show you something" he rose and started to go to what Harry believes is his dungeon of boyfriend torture devices. Harry reluctantly followed.

He went to the first door to the right, down the hall. _This is where I die, _Harry thought. He took a deep breath and followed in.

Alright, he was over reacting, he concluded. If the dungeon of boyfriend torture devices looked like a library, he would have died a long time ago at Hogwarts. Then again, he wasn't the 'boyfriend' then.

"Welcome to my study, Harry. And these are my precious ones" Jacob said as he pointed at a wall filled with different kinds of bowling balls. Hermione was right about the incredibly ridiculous part.

"Wow! Nice balls, sir"

Rewind and freeze. _What did I just say? 'Nice balls, sir'? _Harry thought frantically. He's so dead.

"What I meant was… I mean… you know, not the… I meant the bowling balls… yes! The bowling balls, sir… not your… bloody—"

"Its quite alright Harry. Surprisingly and sadly, I get that a lot," Jacob smiled

"I'm just… sorry, sir" Harry whispered as his eyes traveled everywhere but not at Jacob

"You know, I wouldn't even think twice to give these away for my Hermione" Jacob said as his eyes are firmly on Harry.

"I'll give anything too, sir" Harry said truthfully

"She's very precious, my only daughter. I love her with all of me and by marrying her you would be responsible for her."

"I know, sir."

"This may come out rude but how can you say that you love my daughter?"

Harry gulped. '_Just say what's inside, Harry' _a voice inside his head said strangely like Ron's.

"From the moment we, Ron and I, met her at the train to Hogwarts, I knew there was something about her. When we became friends after the troll incident, we were inseparable. She saved me and Ron's arses more than all of the books and bowling balls in here, sir. She was always there for me, no matter what. Just by being there, being with me, it means a whole lot to me. I know you're sort of mad at me for maybe somehow taking her away from you and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't tell you exactly how much I appreciate everything she has done for me but sir, I need her. I can't live without her. I love her" Harry was surprised as to how easily that all came out. Did he really feel that way? _HELL YEAH! _

Jacob just simply smiled and said "I like you. At least my baby girl got over McBlondie"

_McBlondie? _Harry thought.

"McBlondie, sir?" Harry asked

"You know… the other guy…" Jacob said, not wanting to say _his _name.

"Oh, _him…_" Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of _him. _

"Alright, boy. Let's check on our women, maybe they already burnt half of the house by the way, call me Jacob" Jacob smiled and led Harry out of his study. "And don't tell them I referred to them as 'our women'"

They were at the kitchen in no time and smelled the wonderful scents of dinner cooking.

"So, how was the talk?" Hermione asked as she placed plates at the dinner table.

"Quite nice, baby girl" Jacob said as he gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead.

"Good. Harry?"

"Really nice, Hermione" Harry said

"That's _really_ good." Hermione smiled. Harry tried to help Hermione place the utensils but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, go help Mum in the kitchen, you're better off there. We'll finish in here" Harry gave a nod and kissed Hermione on the cheek. This gesture made both Harry and Hermione blush. _Why did I do that?_ His little voice in his head said._ Because you wanted to… _another answered.

He then proceeded in to the kitchen. There he was assaulted with different smells of fine dining.

"Wow. I'll be full even before I eat" Harry complimented

"Why thank you, Harry" Dee said as she chopped the vegetables

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, dear, you've done a lot of things. One, you've been keeping my baby safe. Two, you've helped my baby forget McHottie" Dee smiled at the last part

"McHottie? Is that McBlondie?" Harry chuckled

"That's the one. You've got to admit, he's hot"

"I'd rather not" Harry grinned

"Men and their pride" they both chuckled and continued on with their work.

"Thank you, Harry"

"For what, Mrs. Granger?"

"Oh, call me Dee. Or you can call me mum too? If you like…"

"That would be great…" Harry blushed

"Oh, and congratulations…"

"For what?"

"For surviving the dungeon of boyfriend torture devices" Dee gave a wink and led Harry out of the kitchen.

The rest of night was successful aside from Harry's choking, again, when grandchildren were mentioned. Other than that, everything was smooth.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and promised they would come back soon for the wedding preparations. Harry stopped over at Hermione's flat before he went back to his own.

"It was a good night wasn't it?" Harry said as he munched on cotton candy Hermione had.

"Yup, it was good. Well, aside from your 'nice balls, sir' comment, everything was fine!" Hermione bit her laugh

"Hey! How did you know that?" Harry bellowed as he too began to laugh

When the laughing died down, they were covered with comfortable silence.

"Do you always choke when someone mentions children?"

With that comment, again, the choking started.

"Honestly! Who chokes on cotton candy?" Hermione said as she smacked Harry's back

"Me…" Harry coughed

Hermione sighed "there will be a lot more of those comments coming, Harry"

"I'll be ready for it, Hermione"

"Good."

"Why do they call _him _McBlondie or McHottie?"

"I don't know. My family's way of code names? But I'd rather call him McBastard"

"Yeah! So what's my 'Mc'?"

"I think I'll go to bed. You should too. Long day ahead for both of us!" Hermione said as she shoved Harry onto the fireplace

"Oh c'mon, Hermione…" Harry whined as he reluctantly went into the fireplace

"Good night!" Hermione shouted

"Please?" Harry pouted

"Fine! McFreakin-Chokes-On-Cotton-Candy… that's what! Happy? Good night!" Hermione shouted as bright green flames engulfed Harry.

**As/N:** So there it is! Sorry for the long update. We'll tell you the show on the next chappie. Tell us how you feel. Please review! Please! We gave a long one! pout (crosses fingers that it would work)


	5. Let the Butterflies Start

**As/N: Quite sorry about the super duper uber late update. We are ready for any rotten tomatoes coming our way. We hope that in the bottom of your heart you still have the pity to REVIEW to two poor little souls hungry for affection ehem REVIEW ehem. Thank you for all the support that you have given us. Please REVIEW.**

* * *

RING…RING…RING

A very loud ringing woke up Hermione Granger from her precious sleeping time. It was a rare moment that someone called Hermione in the middle of the night or rather very very very early in the morning. 1:30 to be exact.

"Hello? Who's this?" Hermione said groggily as she picked up the phone.

"Hermione? Glad I caught you! It's Harry."

Hermione yawned and said "What is it that you want that it couldn't wait until the sun has risen?"

"Well, you are quite aware that we are getting married"

"Yes Harry. Meeting my parents three days ago and introducing you as my fiancée made engraved that fact into my mind."

"Oh… erm… You see…"

"Harry please get to the point I am quite tired."

"My birthday is 2 months from now and Molly said we should prepare the wedding as soon as possible and that the first step is to find your dress. Molly said that she would gladly do all the preparations."

"Okay. When will we start our expedition in finding the perfect dress for the soon-to-be bride of the savior of the wizarding world?"

"Tomorrow. Well actually today since technically it's already the tomorrow that I was talking about." Harry chuckled.

"Fine. See you later Harry." Hermione put the receiver down and resumed her slumber.

Eight Hours Later…

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I was born ready." Hermione said with a straight face as they entered the fireplace to go to Madam Malkin's Shop.

"Welcome Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Madam Malkin greeted the couple as they entered her store. "I am really honored that you chose my humble little store to buy your dress Miss Hermione"

"Oh, well, it was nothing really." Hermione said.

"I will not bother you anymore. Please feel free to try on anything that you want."

"Thank you." Hermione politely replied.

Harry and Hermione were scanning the store for potential dresses when a very familiar voice called them.

"Harry! Hermione!" a very happy Parvati Patil squealed.

"Hi, Parvati" Hermione hugged her school friend.

"Oh! You two! You really surprised us. Actually the whole wizarding world with that news of yours."

"Well. You know us. Very secretive." Harry replied.

"Oh! I am so happy for you two! I'm getting married too, to Seamus Finnegan next month."

"Congratulations Parvati!" Hermione said sincerely.

"Parvati? Where are you?" a female voice rang throughout the store.

"Cho! I'm right here. You'll never guess who I saw here."

Cho Chang walked toward Parvati and glanced at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh Hello Cho." Hermione said in an I'm-Trying-To-Be-Friendly voice. She never did like Cho. We wonder why.

"Hello Hermione. Congratulations Harry. I knew it was going to be you two since fifth year." Cho said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"So how did you two start your relationship?" Parvati asked.

"Well it was three years ago." Harry said simultaneously with Hermione who said "Well it was four years ago."

Parvati and Cho looked at them incredulously.

"It was four years ago Harry dear." Hermione said while stepping on his foot. Luckily, they were now sitting down on the VIP table at Madam Malkin's "Don't you remember the dance?"

"Oh yes the dance. I can remember it clearly. Yup were dancing with Krum and I was with Parvati…"

"Aren't you describing our Yule Ball?" Parvati said.

"Yes Harry. You are describing our Yule Ball." Hermione said and stepped at Harry foot again.

"Pardon me ladies. I seem to have a little short term memory loss." Harry said while taking a peek at his throbbing feet.

"Oh you men." Parvati said. "Anyway Hermione I have to go. I'll meet my fiancée in a few minutes anyway. Nice running into you two in here. Cho let's go."

"Yes. I have to go meet my new boyfriend, Seamus' cousin, with Parvati." Cho said as she gave Harry this incredibly sexy look.

"Thank you and nice seeing you two again." Hermione bade them goodbye, trying really hard not to let her eyes roll.

Harry was still peeking at his throbbing feet and said "What did you do that for?"

"Harry are you aware that you almost blew our cover?" Hermione said accusingly.

"Yes but did you really have to step on my feet with those bloody high heels?" Harry asked looking at Hermione's aforementioned shoes with hate.

"Well I had to or else you'll still be jabbering about the Yule Ball."

"Have the lovely couple found the perfect dress yet?" Madam Malkin asked them. Who knows where she came from?

"Oh Madam Malkin. We haven't found anything yet but we have to go now. We'll be back if ever we decide to buy something" Hermione said quickly and practically dragged Harry out of the store.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry said when they finally stopped,

"Harry! What if Madam Malkin heard everything?" Hermione said frantically.

"Relax. Madam Malkin was alive during the Great Goblin Revolution of 1945 and she can't remember anything after, well, aside from her customers and their orders. Don't worry, she couldn't have fathomed that." Harry said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, babe" Harry said as he put his arm around Hermione

"You could never slip like that again!" Hermione said as she jerked Harry's hand away and started to walk off.

"Herm—" Harry said but was cut short as he saw Hermione disapparate. _Why make such a big deal out of it?_ He thought. He sighed as he too disapparated to look for his unreasonably frustrated fiancé.

"Is the wizarding world's most famous couple having a petty fight?" said a very suave voice from behind. A black beetle suddenly scurried off to Merlin knows where.

* * *

Harry found himself hopping from one fireplace to another. He was getting worried and slightly annoyed as the notion that Hermione went missing and of course, the reactions of the many people he has disturbed. His favorites were "I haven't seen her" "Why what happened?" and his number one, coming from Ron, "You are _so_ dead mate." But of course, the worried part of him got bigger when he still couldn't find Hermione.

He sighed again, still not finding her._ Where could she be off to? _He stopped in his tracks. A thought came to him. He sighed again for the nth time. He just wished he's right; otherwise, Ron would be absolutely, positively and utterly correct.

He stood at his, only a few days ago, not so favorite place… Hermione's parents house. He slowly walked up the path where the front door was and took a deep breath. _I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…_

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" Harry couldn't keep his voice down because of all the worry and well, dread he was feeling.

"To the library…" Hermione said quietly as she saw this face Harry was making

_Well, I'll be damned. Hermione was in the library. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He thought

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. After a few milliseconds, they both laughed. Harry was the first one to calm down

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry… I promise I'll never slip again. I'm sorry"

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. I over reacted. I was having a bad day from the lack of sleep, which you caused by the way and well, I was just irritated."

"Why?"

"Cho was giving you a funky look and I didn't like it!"

"Were you jealous?" Harry said with a smirk

"No I was not! She was dating Seamus' cousin for crying out loud! She's not supposed to give other men that look" Hermione said with dignity

"Right…" Harry was inexplicably giddy because of the way Hermione was acting. _She's cute when she gets all jealous, _he thought

"Anyway…" Hermione cleared her throat "I went to the library to cool off. I didn't even realize that Dad left a message in my cell phone. He told me to come here as soon as possible."

"Why do you think he would do that?"

"I don't know…" Hermione said quietly, looking away.

Harry immediately gave her a huge hug.

"It's probably nothing, Hermione" he said in a comforting tone. As he pulled away, he realized how creamy Hermione's face was, how brown her eyes were, how beautiful she looked. He stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. He was about to say something when somebody opened the front door.

"Oh my word, is this our little Maby?"a sweet looking woman said while standing in the doorway.

Harry stepped out of his revere when he realized Hermione was not in his arms anymore but on the sweet looking woman's.

"Aunt Bonnie!" Hermione shrieked as her aunt gave her a big bear hug. No wonder where she got that from.

"Little Maby! It's so good to see you!" Aunt Bonnie said as she examined Hermione at arms length.

_Maby? _He thought

As if reading his mind, Hermione whispered "I'll explain later…"

"And is this your fiancé, Maby?" Aunt Bonnie said as she looked at Harry with twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, Auntie… this is Harry, my fiancé. Harry, this is my great Auntie Bonnie"

"Pleasure meeting you ma'am" Harry held out his hand to shake but Aunt Bonnie took him in her arms, giving him a taste of this death hug.

"Such a cute boy, you have here Maby!" she laughed

"Auntie!" Hermione said blushing

"It's true!" the wise auntie said winking at Hermione causing her to blush more.

Harry couldn't help but grin. He doesn't know why but there is something so cute when Hermione blushes.

"Well, before you turn into a tomato, Maby dear, come inside. Everybody's here!" Aunt Bonnie dragged them both inside then quickly added, "Oh, I'm her mother's sister. It just so happens I'm great" and closed the door behind them.

Somewhere not far away, he stood in the shadows as he saw the both of them being dragged inside. He smiled a rueful smile. He was supposed to be that guy but he had to do it. It was for her, he had no choice. He sighed. _Wonder if Maby still calls me McBastard?_

* * *

**As/N: Evil Cliffie. Guess who the voice is (really obvious)! And of course, who McBastard is. We'll give you ten kisses for those who can guess!!! By the way, we only got 5 reviews for the last one… don't know, just saying... Please Review!!!!**


	6. Her Story

**As/N: Hello! Surprised we have a chappie so early? We're surprised too! If you haven't reviewed the past chappie, please do before you review this. Since we love you, here you go!**

* * *

Never had Harry imagined that Hermione's family was like this. Lets start with the typical notion that everyone, at the first time you meet them, has this sense of smartness just waiting to burst out. Yes, they did have those. It's quite uncanny in fact, but you also get this feeling of humbleness. It's cozy and really welcoming. Harry was immediately engulfed in a big hug courtesy of Hermione's mom. Her dad came next, giving him a manly handshake, which Harry took happily.

"Maby dear, introduce Harry to everyone!" Aunt Bonnie said as she dragged Harry into the living room and as everyone gathered around them.

"Right, Auntie…" Hermione started, slightly blushing. _Stop blushing, Hermione!_ She thought. "Harry, this is my Uncle Matt, he's the husband of Aunt Bonnie… Uncle Matt, this is Harry, my…" _STOP. BLUSHING._ "…fiancé." She finished with an inaudible sigh. How will she go through the rest of the day?

Harry took Uncle Matt's hand and everyone else's. Everyone in Hermione's story was there. Uncle Rupert and Aunt Evanna with their adopted sons and daughters, 8 to be exact, who were running around at the moment. Also Emma who looks really different from Hermione was there. The only person missing from her story was…

"Ehem" a little voice coughed from behind. Harry turned around and saw the exact replica of Hermione. The only thing different was the color of her eyes. Otherwise, Harry would have mistaken her as Mini-Hermione.

"I'm Catherine Montgomery" little Katie held out her hand. "and you are?"

Harry almost laughed out loud. He vividly remembers that day in the Hogwarts Express. The look on Hermione's face when she came busting in finding a lost frog. Her reaction when she knew it was Harry Potter she was talking to. Her air of bossiness towards Ron. Every single one of those, he remembered. He was brought back to the real world when he felt Hermione, smiling too at the memory, nudging him. He knelt down so that he was leveled with Hermione's favorite little girl.

"Hello Catherine, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he shook her tiny hand.

"Hello, Harry-Harry Potter, please call me Katie" she said in an air of pride.

"Now, Katie, where is Aunt Maby's hug?" Hermione said, pouting.

It took all of Harry's power to not to beat Katie to hugging Hermione. All morning he felt different. It's not bad. It's just different. _Maybe I have the flu, _he thought_. Yeah, right. I'm the queen of England. Believe what you want to believe, _another voice answered.

Katie eagerly hugged her favorite Aunt Hermione then started recounting her past days worth of newfound books and of latest discoveries. Harry, looking around, wondered if he would ever have this kind of family. He admits he wants a Weasley like family. But will he ever have one after their divorce? A feeling passed through his stomach once again, this time a sick and twisted feeling. _Must be the flu acting up again_, he thought.

After dinner, which was filled with rowdy children and a very noisy atmosphere, the adults had their alone time while the kids went outside to play. Naturally, Harry went with the little buggers.

Harry immediately became the big kid in the group. He was the cool grown up. Hermione watched from the porch as Harry caught Katie and threw her up in the air, both of them laughing at Merlin knows what

"He's a good boy, that Harry," Her dad said, startling her.

"Yeah, he is…" Hermione said somewhat passively as she once again stared at him… and the children of course.

Meanwhile, the kids were playing a rather silly game. The first one to eat the jellybean wins. The first pair was Harry and Katie. Patrick, one of the eldest children, officiated the match.

"Right, first one to get the bean and eats it, wins!" the nine-year old boy said as he placed the bean in front of them. "Ready, go!"

With a blink of an eye, Harry caught the jellybean. Quidditch training really paid well in these types of situations.

"Ha! I got it!" Harry smirked as he held the bean in between his fingers. "Now, what would I do with this little fellow? You seem very scrumptious. Will I eat him whole… or little by little? What do you—hey!"

Next thing Harry knew, little Katie already had the jellybean in her mouth. How she did it still baffled Harry. He was gaping at her when she simply said, "If you're going to eat something, eat it. Don't talk about it." Then, happily skipped away to play with her cousins.

"Beaten by a little girl, what a shame Potter." Harry turned around and saw Hermione smirking from behind, obviously amused by her little cousin.

"Little bugger…" Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"That's my niece. Oh well, they're looking for you. Come and join us adults" she smirked

"Yes, mummy" Harry said as they entered big people zone.

"So, Harry, how are the children?" Dee asked, while sipping her tea

"Harry lost to Katie on Eat the Bean" Hermione said dismissively as she sat on her chair. Everyone snickered until it was a full-blown laugh. Harry felt comfortable with these people each passing second.

"She's a good player, you know" Harry said in his defense as he sat beside Hermione.

"Whatever, Harry…" Hermione said, swatting his arm. Everyone settled with their own conversations and left Harry listening in their conversations up until Uncle Rupert said something.

"So, Harry, Maby tells us you know everything about her…"

"Not really, sir… I don't even know she is called Maby" Harry said looking at Hermione

"You haven't told him?" Uncle Rupert asked, quite stunned since he was the one who coined the nickname

"Not yet, Unckie Rupe," Hermione said, slightly blushing. Harry smiled at her nickname for her Uncle.

"Are you going to tell me?" Harry asked, facing Hermione, giving her his irresistible puppy dog eyes

"It's a long story…" she insisted

"Oh c'mon sweetie, tell us the story," Uncle Matt said

"Oh alright!" Hermione conceded "When I was little my favorite book was _Moby Dick_. I used to carry this big book everywhere I go and then one day, Unckie Rupe here just called me Moby. My mom didn't like it so Unckie Rupe changed it to Maby, so I had that nickname since" Hermione finished like she was talking to a five year old.

_That's so cute, _he thought

"Yeah, it is…" Aunt Evanna pitched in. Harry didn't even notice he said that out loud.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell him that story, Maby. You were very eager to tell that to Blondie—" then everyone fell silent. After their break up, the topic of Blondie was strictly taboo. Especially when Hermione was around.

"I'm sorry" Uncle Rupert quickly said.

"No, not at all" Hermione said, putting on a smile. "I'll just get something in the kitchen, excuse me" she got up from her chair and went inside the house.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Harry, more worried than he thought he was, immediately excused himself to follow her.

Harry found her in the kitchen going on hyper speed. She opened every container possible. When Harry, top seeker of the Chudley Cannons, couldn't keep chasing Hermione, he took hold of her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah, of course… why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said not looking at his eyes.

"Because they mentioned _him_?" he asked

Hermione slumped her shoulders and gave a sigh. She knew that this is her only chance to tell Harry everything.

"Tell me what happened, Hermione." Harry commanded softly.

Ever since their break-up, she kept mum about everything. She didn't know why. It just feels like if she told anyone what happened, it would just make everything true. And that was a few years ago. Harry waited patiently for her to open up. Hermione came to his flat one day simply saying, "He's gone" and she just broke right then and there. They never mentioned about the break up, per se, ever since.

"We were doing fine. You've seen us. I'm just incredibly happy when he's around. I used to dream about my perfect wedding. I used to think it was with him." She smiled wistfully. Her eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

"It all started I think when we both entered the second semester in the Auror Academy. He acted weird and when my Nana died, he came to me said 'I'm sorry'. He kept saying that, over and over. Before I could ask him why, he just apparated away. A few days after Nana's funeral, he came back saying it just wouldn't work out and that he was leaving…" at this point tears were freely running down her cheeks "I didn't see it coming. It surprised me the first day then the shock came shortly after. Maybe up until now…"

"Oh, Hermione…" Harry said as he enveloped her in a tight hug

"What did I do Harry? Am I that horrible?" Hermione's tears were already soaking Harry's shirt but he didn't care.

"No, of course not. You're a wonderful person. He's the horrible one for leaving you." He said still tightly clutching to her for dear life.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled away, quite subdued from her break down.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand

"Hey, what are fiancés for? Next time you need someone to tell about your break up with the love of your life, just call huh?" Harry smiled as he stared at her red, puffy eyes, blushed cheeks and Rudolph nose. She looked like one of those girls in soap operas who were just beaten by the antagonist. But to Harry, she looked cuter than ever. They were standing so close to one another that Harry can feel this pull that brings them closer each second. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment that their lips will touch.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him with a bewildered expression. Her face was all right again, maybe made by magic, he assumed

"Yeah, of course." Harry said, stepping away.

"Thank you again" she smiled "c'mon, they're probably thinking you've done something to me" Hermione picked the first bottle she could grab and went out of the kitchen area leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_I have the flu. I'm thought I was going to kiss Hermione. I must have the flu,_ Harry thought as he went out to follow Hermione.

* * *

**Did you like it? This is dedicated to PinkStar who is out there being a good girl. Please review!**


	7. Sparkly Pink Raspberryflavored Lip Balm

**As/N:** We are still alive. See? We're still here guys! What about you? Are you still there? We are really, **really**, **_really_** sorry. We have no excuse other than school. So really sorry for the long wait. Because of this, we give you an exciting **cough**revealing**cough **chappie... please review... we only got 6 from the last one... crycrycry

* * *

Hermione came out of the kitchen like nothing happened. Harry followed her close behind still in his what-the-hell-face. 

"Did you get what you needed, dear?" Dee asked, hoping to help her daughter change the subject.

"Oh, yeah…" Hermione looked at her hand, which had the first bottle she took from the kitchen. "Lea and Perinns Worcestershire Sauce"

"Why would you get that, dear?" Her dad asked. Dee gave him a look. Sometimes her dad could be such a… guy.

"Yeah," Hermione looked toward Harry, "Yeah Harry. Why did we get Lea and Perinns Worcestershire Sauce?"

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Lea and Perinns Worcestershire Sauce? Oh, because…" he racked his brains for anything he could come up.

"Because, you're all still here tomorrow, right? Well, me and Hermione…"

"Hermione and I," Hermione whispered

"Hermione and I think that we should cook for you, well, _I_ could cook for you" he added as an afterthought.

Everyone chuckled. He knew that would break the ice somehow. He was beaming at this point because who knew that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Doesn't-Process-What-He-Says, could actually come up with a great idea? He put and arm around Hermione and she mouthed, "thank you" at him. He just smiled. He was going to enjoy this day, even with the "flu" acting up.

"Hey Harry, you've got something there from the kitchen, too?" Uncle Matt asked

"Oh!" he hadn't realized that he too got something from the kitchen. "Sparkly Pink Raspberry-flavored Lip Balm" he said

"Hermione?" Harry asked hoping that she would return the favor.

Apparently not. "Yeah, Harry. What's with the Sparkly Pink Raspberry-flavored Lip Balm?" Hermione asked innocently

_Some best friend you are_, Harry thought.

"Well… my lips are feeling a bit chappy. I always use Sparkly Pink Raspberry-flavored Lip Balm to… moisten and to keep my lips…" he looked at the label "_kiss-ariffic?_"

_Nice Potter. Smooth. Boy-Who-Doesn't-Process-What-He-Says, indeed,_ a voice told him.

"You certainly are _kiss-ariffic_, honey," Hermione said, as she caressed his cheek and gave him a wink. Everyone gave a hearty laugh. But Harry can only give a nervous chuckle/weird cough as his breath was caught when Hermione touched him.

_Damn flu! Not now! _He frantically thought.

Just then the lights went out. They heard the children scream from a part of the house. Harry then realized that the rain was really pouring outside. Hermione immediately got into Auror mode. Harry brought out his trusty wand and was about to grab onto Hermione but suddenly realized that she was not there by his side.

"Lumo-" Harry started but the lights turned back on again. He could see Hermione carrying Katie and was with the rest of the children. The grown ups came into the living room shortly thereafter.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all here" Aunt Bonnie said.

"I told them to come into the living room after Harry came inside" Hermione explained stroking Katie's hair.

"This pack really follows their Aunt Maby," Emma said to Harry as she took Katie into her arms.

Harry's admiration towards Hermione heightened. All he could do was smile. Her compassion and care towards these children and her family is incomparable with anyone. Her future family would be so lucky. His stomach gave a twist.

_Not now, flu! We're having a moment here!_ Harry thought

"What does Lumo mean, Harry?" Gilbert, one of the children, asked.

"Well, Lumo means…" Harry started. He was really getting tired of making excuses, "black out."

"Oh." The child said clearly satisfied with his answer. He let out a breath. _Saved! _That was close. Good thing they didn't see his wand out. He saw Hermione frown at him—it was cute actually—but what would he say? Luckily, Dee saved him.

"Oh, no. I think the storm's here," she said, looking out the window. It was true. The rain was so strong; you can't even see the neighbor's house because of the rain.

"Why don't you two stay here?" Jacob asked with a hopeful look

Immediately Harry's first thought was to disagree. They could just apparate or floo home. But one, people in this family would freak out when they realize that Harry and Hermione are just gone like that when they apparate. Two, you could risk splinching when apparating in this kind of weather. Harry does _not_ want to experience that. Third, there is no floo connection here. Again, muggles would freak out when they see people coming out of the fireplace let alone floating heads. Fourth, their, well Hermione's, get away Porsche car is pointless. They would never let Harry nor Hermione drive in this really bad weather. Besides, they had a few drinks too.

He looked at Hermione and saw that she, too, realized the situation.

"What do you say? You certainly can't go home in this weather" Uncle Rupe said.

"If Harry is okay with it, I'm okay with it" Hermione conceded, not looking at Harry.

"Please, Harry? I don't want you going out in these weather conditions" Katie said, burying her face in her mother's arms.

Now, who could resist Mini-Hermione?

"Sure, we'd love to," Harry said. His stomach gave a big lurch.

* * *

This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. Earlier, when this conclusion was not made, Hermione's parents said they could stay in Hermione's old bedroom. Harry was assuming he would stay in the couch but then the Grangers crushed that idea saying that there isn't any room. It was true. The whole house was actually filled with a lot of people. And since they are soon-to-be married anyway, they have the privilege to have their own room. 

Harry sat heavily on Hermione's queen-sized bed. Her room is what you thought Hermione's room would be. It was colored like the Gryffindor common room with its rich red with gold lining. Surely she had it done after the first year. Two walls are dedicated to her precious books. It has a study table filled with post-its and old notebooks, pens and pencils and a lot of scratch paper but it was all stacked in a neat Hermione-Way. The other walls were filled with pictures and awards. It was truly Hermione in every sense.

"I never thought this would actually be helpful," Harry said as Hermione handed him a bag from the Porsche.

On the day Hermione got her baby, she insisted Harry, Ron, and Luna to have extra clothes in case of emergency to put inside the car. Naturally, Harry and Ron are against this (simply because at the time, they were too lazy to get up) but they eventually agreed when Hermione said they would never ride her precious if they don't have their bags in it.

"Is it time to say 'I told you so' or is it after I take the bag back and not let you change?" Hermione smugly said.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in"

"I told you so." Hermione said then stuck her tongue out to Harry.

He was certainly amused but his stomach would just not stop twisting in sort of good way. _What the—?_

"So…" Hermione started.

"So…" Harry said in a questioning way.

"Sparkly Pink Raspberry-flavored Lip Balm? Honestly Harry! You could have got anything from the kitchen but Lip Balm?"

"I didn't know I got it when I went out!" Harry defended

"Yeah, right. Please Harry. You know I'm your best friend and you're mine right?"

"Of course, Hermione"

"So you'd tell me if you swing _that _way, right?" Hermione said, fighting hard to keep her laughter.

"Why you little—" and this was the start of a very long tickle fight.

Harry always treasured this moments with Hermione. He was so much at ease with her. It was at these times when he was really himself. He was just Harry and she was just Hermione.

After friendly bickering and endless what-nots, it was time for bed. Harry insisted on transfiguring a pillow into a bed but Hermione immediately dismissed that idea saying that anyone could come to their room and have a hard time at explaining how another bed was there and that as if they never slept together before.

It was innocent enough but it made both of their cheeks red as Snow White's apple. She was right. The have slept together before. In their hunt for the Horcruxes, no one could be picky. Sleep where ever and when ever necessary. If it means sharing a bed with a monkey just to get sleep, you should do it. Small talk was ensued and right after they separated into their bedsides.

The night went on and the rain raging outside but Harry Potter could not sleep. He had heard something. A name. The name of the person he, at this very point in time, hated the most. And it came from his fiancé's mouth.

_Draco. _

Then came the biggest twist his stomach.

Tonight, here at the Granger's home. Harry Potter realized two things.

He would never hurt Hermione the way _Draco_ did. Ever.

And he ate a bad piece of chicken.

Oh, yeah. And he fancies his best friend. Big time.

* * *

**As/N:** Surprised? Well, as maybe most of you know, Pinkstar is a very big D/Hr fan. So, yeah. McBlondie is Draco. Angry? Tell us! if not, Tell us too! Please? Thanks... 


	8. Adventures of Choke Boy and His Voices

**As/N: **Hello! WE are back with a brand spanking new chapter... it's actually a filler chapter but one, its long and two, its light. So Yipee! To tell you the truth, we have a goal with this fic. 100 reviews at chapter 10. Will you help us? Please do! Pretty please? with sugar on top? We can do this guys! anyway, on with you!

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling very rested and very refreshed. _When was the last time I felt this comfortable? _She sighed as she buried her cold nose further into her pillow. She can still feel the after effects of a storm early in the morning and had no intention of getting up soon. _When did my pillow become so firm? _She thought still trying to find the perfect spot for her head. She had to admit, she was happy to be in dreamland even though her pillow was firm and smelled like Harry… 

_What?! When _did _my pillow smell like… _her eyes shot open as fast as Ron opening a bag of chips. That was inhumanly fast, Ron opening a bag of chips she meant.

Apparently, her oh-so-good of a pillow was oh-so-Harry. Her right arm was draped across his torso while her head was comfortably snuggled on his chest. _Great! _She tried to gently move away but his right arm, which she noticed was around her, tightened its grip on her body. _Really Great!_

Hermione tried in vain to wiggle out of Harry's death grip on her waist but with no luck.

"Sirius must be rolling in his grave laughing at us now…" Hermione said to herself.

Little did Hermione know that a cute little girl with brown hair saw her struggle against Harry's grip. Hyperactive minds of cute little girls can jump to a lot of conclusions especially little Katie who has heard from her mommy that babies come from a boy and a girl who share a bed and hug each other.

Little Katie then shouted on the top of her lungs " Mummy!!! Daddy!!! Aunt Maby and Harry are making babies together right now!!!"

If only you could imagine the look of pure terror on the face of Hermione, you would think that Ron just declared that he was dating Voldemort. Harry also woke up or rather bolted up in bed faster than you could say quidditch.

Hermione's family ran as fast as they could to little Katie to see what the child was saying. Everybody was looking at Hermione and Harry like they committed a heinous crime or something like that. Everybody was staring or rather boring holes on their heads as they were waiting for an explanation.

Katie then broke the ice " So Aunt Maby, do you have babies yet?"

"Katie, dear sweet little Katie, what made you think that Harry and I were making babies?" Hermione begged her niece for a good explanation.

"Well, Mommy told me that babies come from boys and girls who sleep in the same bed and hug each other. You were hugging each other so I thought you were making a baby..." Katie explained to the startled adults surrounding her.

"Katie dear, we weren't making babies" Hermione told her niece.

"Awwww…. I was so excited that's why I screamed…." Katie said.

Patrick then started laughing his head off and everybody followed the trend, soon everybody in the room was laughing even Katie was even if she didn't know what was all the laughing about.

"Katie you are one adorable little creature." Harry said and stroked Katie's hair.

The laughter was soon interrupted by a ring on Harry's phone. Harry looked at his phone and saw Ron calling.

"Its Ron" Harry said

"Oh well, we'll leave you two" Dee said, ushering everyone downstairs. "Oh, by the way, if you _are_ makingbabies, please, go ahead"

With that, Harry choked on… well, he choked on something since he started coughing violently. Hermione was slapping Harry's back as she answered the call.

"Pig, what's up?"

"Well, good morning to you too… wait, is that Harry?" Ron asked obviously he was eating something yet again. Good thing he knew how to use the mobile phone contraption.

"Yes… Grandchildren… Babies"

"Oh, yeah. McFreakin-Chokes-On-Anything. So, how are you guys there?"

"Just fine. My niece just announced to the whole world that Harry and I are making babies…"And just like that, Harry started to cough again. "Oh come off it, you baby-hater!"

"_Hey! I'm not a baby-hater!" _Ron heard in the background

"Anyway, before Harry scars his esophagus for life, Remus called. He said he needed to see you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's important though."

"Alright" Hermione said quietly. "_Give me the phone, Hermione" _Harry said still rasping from the choking.

"Mate?" He said as he tried to regulate his voice again

"No, Harry. I'm your child." Ron said flatly

"Its not funny, Ron"

"Whatever, mate. Put me on speaker phone" Harry did what he said.

"Hello? Is it on? Maby? Harry?" Ron shouted

"Yeah, we hear you!" Harry and Hermione shouted back

"Right! I love you guys so I miss you. You guys might want to go home now because you need more food. Oh, and Skeeter woman is back and she wrote something about you guys in the Prophet! Toodles!" Ron then hung up the phone.

Harry and Hermione were shocked to say the least. Hermione's head was turning already. _Skeeter? She's back? What the—?_

"I can't believe it…" Harry muttered.

"Yeah, me too"

"I can't believe it… how come Ron knows about your name Maby and I don't?!" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Harry.

"Hermione, it was a joke, you know, normal people make jokes and equally normal people laugh at them." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well Mr. I-am-such-a-normal-person, how would a very normal person such as yourself react when a certain nosy blonde writer, who has hideous glasses by the way, writes something about him in the Daily Prophet?"

"What? Skeeter did what?" Harry then saw Hermione's face get more serious, if that was humanly possible. "I was kidding again Hermione, sorry I will stop kidding right now."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do. Let's go to Ron's place and see the article and change the people's mind about this."

"Okay let's apparate!" Harry said.

"Harry, don't you think my family would wonder where we have gone to? Merlin knows what Katie's conclusion will be." Hermione said.

"Good point!"

" I know, I'll tell them that I have an urgent meeting in my office and then you'll be accompanying me. We can't leave my baby here." Hermione said looking out the window to see her beloved Porsche.

"Okay, let's get this over with. But hey," Harry pulled Hermione down again and looked straight onto her eyes.

"What, Harry?" Hermione said quietly

"Why does Ron know you're Maby and I don't?"

That earned him a big smack on the head.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the stairs. When they reached the dining hall, everybody was already seated down and beckoning them to eat. 

"I'm sorry but we have to go. I've been called to my office because of urgent causes. They really need me down there. I'm really sorry but I promise to come back whenever I have free time." Hermione explained.

"But Aunt Maby, you said we were going to make a scrapbook together." Little Katie whined.

"Katie, I promise to do it when we come back!" Hermione consoled her niece.

"If we cant stop you then go ahead. Just be careful driving. The roads are still slippery from last night's storm." Hermione's aunt told them.

"Thank you everybody. I really had a nice time here," Harry told everyone.

"We better go." Hermione said as she waved goodbye to her family. They then entered into her beloved Porsche and drove all the way to Ron's place.

* * *

_Afraid of babies, are you?_ A voice sniggered, sounding ridiculously like Ron.

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was still in the Porsche with Hermione. He was still going to Ron and Luna's house. Yes, it was just a dream. He sighed once again, drifting off into dreamland.

_Had a nice sleep? _

"Hermione, if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep here," Harry said quite irritatingly to Hermione

"Cranky much? I'm aware of that, Baby-hater," Hermione said as she focused back into driving.

"I don't hate babies!" Harry said with dignity

"All right, Choke-boy"

"Whatever" Harry muttered as he repositioned himself on his seat.

_Choke-boy… good one! _

"You know, complementing your _own_ joke is not the way to go, honey"

"What got your boxers in a twist?" Hermione said, still not looking at him but clearly annoyed by his weird behavior.

"You just said—"

_Not her, dude._

"Said what, Harry?"

"Nothing" Harry again muttered.

Was he hearing voices again? He thought they were gone a long time ago. Then again, this voice sounds like Ron. And knowing himself, Harry knows he has this weird imagination that only to him hearing voices is considered normal.

_So, you don't like babies, huh?_

"_I don't _don't _like babies!" _he thought.

So, if you don't, why do you choke when it's mentioned, huh? 

"_I just happen to choke in the wrong place at the wrong time" _Harry reasoned with his subconscious voice

Yup, and Ron's the greatest Quidditch player there is. Oh, wait, he already is… Ow! What I mean is, yeah, and I'm a real person. Tough luck, mate

"_Whatever"_

_Choke-boy! _

"_Shut up!"_

Maybe you should try drinking the sweat of a Hornmagaglbroth so you won't choke when babies are mentioned, Said a voice that sounded like Luna  
"A what?" Harry asked in his thoughts. Don't mind her, mate. So, do you like Hermione? 

_What do you mean don't mind her, Ronald?_

_What I meant was, sweetie, is that we're here for more _important _matters_

_Oh, you're right, Ronald, you're so cute when you get all authoritative! _

_Well…_

"_Wow. Voices in my head are actually conversing with each other," _Harry thought bitterly. When was he going to be near to normal?

Maybe, never. Anyway, did you realize that you are madly, deeply, utterly, 100, head over heals, kick-your-sodding-ass in love with her? "No! Well… I think no… yeah, No!" 

_Not even a little bit? Not even a fancy?_

"_I already know I fancy her but… wait. How come you don't know I fancy her? I just realized last night. You should know!" _Harry thought frantically

Well, you know… subconscious voices forget things… oh, would you look at the time? Go to sleep now, Choke-boy. You'll need some.

"Wait!" Harry said out loud

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione said as they pull up on Ron's parking space.

"I just had the weirdest… dream. Yeah, that was it. It's a dream. Ron and Luna's voices… I don't want to talk about it." Harry said quickly as they head out to Ron's house.

When they got inside and said their pleasantries, Harry excused himself to take a quick kip. Apparently, he was mentally exhausted from… well, everything. Hermione directed him to the guestroom and made sure that Harry is all rested before she went out.

When she did come back out, Hermione glared at Ron and Luna. "I knew it was a disaster when I taught you that telekinetic thing."

* * *

You like? No? Tell Us! PLEASE! Thanks a lot! 


	9. Hermione is a QWAC

**As/N:** Hey, hey, hey! We, TwinMindsUnite would lik to say THANK YOU very much to all of those who reviewed! You give us a very big grin when we see them. As a treat for those of you who said some love, we give you a long chappie. Please tell us what you think!

* * *

"Pray tell, why you think that playing a trick on Harry's mind would be so hilarious to you two?" Hermione's eyes were blazing when she asked this question to Ron and Luna.

"Well, uhm, you see, Luna darling would you care to explain to Hermione?" Ron said while fidgeting with a loose thread in his maroon sweater.

"Hermy, Ronniekins and I just wanted Harry to tell you what he really feels about you." Luna said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that you don't fancy Harry." Ron said.

"I don't! Harry is just a really good friend and I am being an equally good friend to him by pretending to be his girlfriend."

"Oh Hermy! This is like the story I read about the Crumpled Horn Snorkshack and the pixie. They loved each other but they didn't tell each other." Luna said all googly eyed.

"What? Luna, I believe that you have read a lot of bizarre love stories in your weird romance books."

"No! This isn't fictional! It's true. It happened in Bulgaria. My dad published an article about it when I was 13 years old."

"Okay…" Hermione said unsurely. "Going back to our real problem, may I have a copy of the article that Skeeter woman wrote about us?"

"Ohhhh! Here it is." Ron passed Hermione a newspaper.

The newspaper showed a picture of Hermione and Harry inside Madame Malkin's shop and then after a while Hermione walked out of the store, leaving Harry behind.

_**Trouble in Paradise? Boy-Who-Lived and Girl-Who-Snagged-His-Heart Quarreling Outside Of Malkin's**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Even the Boy-Who-Lived can't get away with petty little lover's quarrels. Yesterday, Harry Potter, well, you know him already, was found outside of Madame Malkin's Dress Shop (Diagon Alley) arguing with his best friend/secret lover turned fiancé Hermione Granger._

_Sources report that they were at Madame Malkin's to purchase Mrs. Soon-to-Be Potter's Wedding gown but sadly left without the dress. Will this be the end of their fairy tale romance?_

_Mr. Potter and Mrs. Soon-to-Be Potter(let's _all_ hope that) does not wish to comment on the matter. Turn to p. 15 for more details on the B-W-L Romance._

Hermione then turned to page 15 and saw a six-page history of how Harry and Hermione met up to the Yule Ball when Hermione "cheated" on Harry with Victor Krum.

After reading the article, Hermione went to the guest room and woke Harry up.

"Harry? Harry?"

"..."

"Harry James Potter, wake up!"

"Hmphhhh…"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry Potter then jumped from the bed to the couch that was 10 feet away from the bed.

"You're WHAT!?" Harry asked Hermione with a look of terror.

"I knew that was going to wake you up!" Hermione said and burst out laughing.

"That was not funny" Harry said seriously

"Yes it was!" Hermione said in between laughs.

After 3 minutes…

"Are you done yet? Did you wake me up for your personal amusement?" Harry asked Hermione impatiently.

"No. I'm sorry!" Hermione stopped laughing at this point.

Hermione then showed Harry the article.

"So how do you think we can solve this problem?" Hermione asked.

At this point Luna and Ron entered the room bringing tea and scones.

"Harry! Good thing you're already awake. " Luna said

"Yeah… I think I'm a lot better now. But quite frankly, I don't want to hear your voices a while ago" Harry said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't want to hear me too, mate" Ron muttered

"What?" Harry asked. Luna just elbowed poor Ron.

"Anyway, Going back to our real problem, Harry. What are we suppose to do about the controversy that Rita Skeeter started?" Hermione cut in.

"Well, we could squish her when she becomes a bettle."

"Well Harry, that's an excellent idea but do you really think we should be murdering someone?"

"If it's Rita Skeeter we should." Harry said.

"I know!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione looked hopefully at Ron.

"You could ask Fred and George's help in convincing the people that you two are not quarreling."

"Ron, we are just trying to convince the people not make them guinea pigs." Hermione said.

Then everybody looked at the direction of the window. A very brown owl was tapping in it, begging to be let in. Harry then opened the window and the owl perched on his shoulder. It dropped two letters from its beak and flew away again. Harry then looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to Hermione and to Luna.

"Hermione this is for you and this one's for you Luna" Harry gave the letters to them.

Hermione then opened the letter and smiled.

"Hermione! Why are you smiling like that?" Luna asked as she, too, opened her letter.

"I think we just found the solution for our problem Harry."

Hermione then showed the letter to her companions.

_Dear Soon-to-be Mrs. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are now an official member of the Quidditch Wives and Associates Club. With that said, we invite you and your soon-to-be husband, Harry Potter, A-Team Seeker of the Chudley Cannons, to the annual QWAC Charity Event. This years' theme is top secret but we suggest you bring your Gringotts volt with you if you know what I mean. Details for the said event will follow._

_Again, we wish you well and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Very truly yours,_

_Mrs. Padma Patil-Woods_

_President, Quidditch Wives and Associates Club_

"Hermione, how will a charity event help us?" Harry asked.

"It's easy Harry! All we need to do is act lovey-dovey in front of everyone and deny what Beetle woman wrote!"

"That would be great! We could all go together!" said Luna, holding her invitation too.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually a QWAC—" Hermione was cut off by Ron

"Yes, you are… you're all _quacks…_"

"Ronald! I'm not a—well, let me remind you Luna is a member too!" Hermione snapped

"Oh that's okay, Hermione. Ronald's right. You know I am." Luna said dreamily.

"You guys are just perfect for each other it makes me want to jump off a building. Lets go, fiancé! Lets leave these two to—well, lets just plan our biggest moment yet!" Harry said joyfully and steered Hermione away from the 'dreamy' couple.

* * *

The Josef Wronski International Quidditch Stadium. That's where they were. It was like any other stadium but tonight, the giddy wives of quidditch have invaded it. Now, it had a stage at one end and seats at the field. _Like a muggle concert, _Harry thought. Nonetheless, Harry was still excited because this massive infrastructure was named after the best quidditch player (in Harry's opinion), Josef Wronski, who invented Harry's most favorite quidditch move, the Wronski Feint.

"Did you know that Josef Wronski started as a water boy for the Grodzisk Goblins? Then he was discovered when he raced the Goblin's seeker to find a golden dragonfly and it only took him—" Harry explained excitedly as they walked around the massive stadium.

"30 seconds. Yes, Harry. I know. He invented the _Wonky Faint_" Hermione teased

"Wronski Feint, Hermione. Not _wonky faint_! Geez, Hermione, you've been to all of my games and you still can't pronounce it right."

"Anger much? I was just teasing, choke-boy."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Harry hissed

"Hey choke-boy! Right here! We saved you a seat!" Ron shouted from the front row seats. Naturally, all of quidditch's players and celebrities were seated at the field.

"That wasn't me. You go ahead. I have to meet—"

"Hermione Granger!" Padma Patil-Woods approached them along with her giddy quidditch wives. "Or Soon-to-be-Potter" she added with a giggle, which in turn erupted a lot of giggles from her colleagues.

"Yes, hello, Padma" Hermione forced a smile.

"Are you still going to be a Potter? News is going around that—"

"Of course she is. What you hear is just rubbish. Nothing will ever stop her of becoming a Potter." Harry quickly made himself known and he puts a protective arm around Hermione. This gesture sent a shiver up Harry's spine and surprisingly, Hermione's too. There was a collective "_awww_" among the group that Harry couldn't help to be proud of.

"Well, that's very good to know. We welcome you Hermione and we hope that you'll enjoy tonight's activity. Well, we know the wizards here will enjoy you. Ta ta!" Padma said and exited with her posse.

"What does that—?" Harry started but then a parade of photographers temporarily blinded him. Good thing Hermione was there to politely say 'get the hell out of our way' and dragged him to their seats.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Padma said, sending a load screeching noise, just like a muggle microphone.

"Welcome, welcome to the annual Quidditch Wives and Associates Club charity event!"

There was a roar of applauses that erupted from the audience. Harry now realized just how many people were in the stadium.

"I'm Padma Patil-Woods, president of QWAC and with me here is Dean Thomas to entertain you tonight!" The applause is almost deafening. Dean was now a famous celebrity too when he started commentating national and international quidditch matches. "Now, let us get this started since everyone is dying to watch the celebrity charity game!"

"Right, earlier today, we had our lovely bachelor sign up for our secret activity which is…" Dean held everyone in suspense.

"A Quidditch Celebrity Auction! Where the highest bidder will have a one-on-one dinner with our celebrity… tonight! All expenses paid of course by QWACs!"

"This is rubbish. Its very sexist if you ask me," Hermione whispered to Harry

"Oh, c'mon Hermione. Just have some fun. I do hope they have Joanna Jones there. I might consider bidding!" Harry said coolly.

"Harry!" Hermione protested

"What? Its for charity!" Harry said smirking

Hermione just huffed. She didn't know why it bothered her. It might be because of this awful display of macho-ism, she thought.

"Our fist celebrity tonight, Star Chaser of the Puddlemere United, Anna Trickett! Starting bid is at 250 galleons!" Hands immediately shot up for bidding.

Then it went on and on celebrity after celebrity. Hermione was becoming restless as this thing continued. It was a waste of time in her opinion. Given it was for charity but c'mon. Women should be treated—

"Are you alright?" Harry had to come closer to her. The madness in there was really getting out of hand.

"Of course" Hermione said

"Then why are you like that?" said Harry with concern

"You know me. This is just not right—"

"Our last celebrity and probably the highest starting bid in the history of the QWAC auctions…" Dean said in the background

"—The girls here are paraded like—"

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" both Dean and Padma shouted

Hermione's head snapped to the stage like thunder. The applause and howl of the audience was louder than ever.

"Hermione! Go up on the stage!" said Ron, clapping with the crowd

"There must be a mistake—" Hermione reasoned

"Come on up, Hermione!" said Dean, beckoning her to come

"I didn't sign up for this—" Hermione said sounding really desperate.

"Don't worry Hermione. I have money. I'll bid up to 8000. Just go up before they say anything bad" said Harry, still surprised at the turn of events.

Hermione reluctantly went up. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might stop any second. She looked around the stadium and gulped. _Merlin, help me, _she thought desperately.

"Well, Hermione. Nice seeing you up here! Any words?" Padma asked

"Uhm, Hello, I-I'm Herm-mione Gr-ranger" she said shakily. That started a thunderous applause.

"It's a surprise that Harry let you do this" Dean commented.

"Yeah, well… anything for charity" Hermione quickly reasoned. _Wow! That was a nice answer, _she thought

"Let's get this started then! Starting bid is at 750 galleons!" Dean said

Hermione was beginning to worry. 750 galleons is a lot of money. Will someone 'buy' her? Her insecurities were cut off when hands shot up to call their bid.

"800" a man at the back said

"950!" a bald man said

"1000!" a man up front shouted. A thousand dollars for her? That was too many.

"1500!"

"1750"

"2000"

"2500" a big man said. They were silent for a minute. Hermione can't believe Harry didn't bid on her. She felt a pang of disappointment.

"2500? Going once…" Dean said

"5000" Harry shouted. There was a collective gasp at the price. Hermione smiled. Harry saved her right on time.

"Wow! Mr. Potter doesn't want his fiancé to go anywhere tonight!" Padma exclaimed.

"Alright! The highest bid of the night, Ms. Granger goes to the lucky young man in blue also known as Mr. Potter… going once, going twice…"

"10,000" Terry Boot exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. Even Hermione gasped. That much for her? And of all people, Terry Boot? She knew he had a crush on her at Hogwarts but ten thousand galleons? That's enough to rent a house.

"11,000!" Harry shouted

"13,000!" Terry was beginning to fidget.

"You lucky girl, ms. Granger!" Dean said

"20,000" Harry exclaimed. He can't lose Hermione to Terry Boot. The applause on this was comparable to a quidditch game final.

"Wow! Terry? Will you top that?" Padma said excitedly

Terry's face just fell. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright! Going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Harry Potter!" Padma and Dean cried out. Harry and Hermione let out a breath of relief. The stadium was cheering and clapping like they won the world cup. Harry went up the stage to claim _his_ Hermione.

Ron turned to Luna. "Honey, it's a good thing we signed Hermione up for this. You're such a genius!"

* * *

**Conversations of Twin Minds:**

LoonyGirl22: Hey, B-W-L means Boy-Who-Lived.

PinkStar146: Yup, yup... Lots of hugs and kisses to all! Please review!

LG22: Ooooh! May I make a shameless plug?

PS146: Sure, Loony!

LG22: I have this Baby Names thing and horrah! I added a third one. Its H/Hr so its kinda cool! Please give it some love... its kinda lonely. Just go to the Twin Minds Unite profile or my profile and look it up there. Thanks a bunch!

PS146: So, Loony... want to tell our readers a spoiler for the next chappie?

LG22: Sure! Since they have been very supportive of us, let's tell them a secret.

PS146: Yipee! Here's a clue... What's a seven letter word that starts with a W and ends with a G?

LG22: WELDING?

PS146: Close... but not quite...

LG22: I know you already know... so see you then!!!

PS146: Toodles!


	10. Bloody, Ignorant, Stupid

**Conversations of Twin Minds:**

LG22: Uhm, hello? Is this thing on? Well, hello there! First thing off, WE ARE STILL ALIVE! Take that, real life!

PS146: We know that all of you would want to get rotten tomatoes and throw it at our poor heads but stop and think. If you do that, we won't get to write more chappies. We love you and we know you love us. Sorry for the long wait, and please don't forget to review! Let's not keep them waiting dearest Loony, let's show the the chappie that you have prepared for them! I loved it and I'm sure they would too. 

LG22: Right you are, Pink. Hopefully, we'd be able to get the next chappie up as soon as possible... no tomatoes allowed, please!

LG22 and PS146: Off you go, then.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd bid that much money!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Harry walked to the muggle restaurant the QWAC authorities reserved for the night. All of the winning couples were there, but as the highest bidder of the night, and quite honestly, as the Boy-Who-Triumphed, Harry had the privilege of getting the best and most private spot in the place.

"It's Terry Boot." Harry grumbled.

"_Oi, mate! Why aren't you bidding for Hermione?" Ron said as he nudged Harry. He was getting worried about Hermione because, deep inside, he knew that a lot of blokes out here wanted a piece of her. And his best friend, his oh-so-blind, stupid, ignorant— he sighed. When will Harry see what's right in front of him? _

"_I'm just waiting for the right moment." Harry said calmly._

"_Look at Hermione! She looks like you when you met her dad!" Ron said incredulously _

"_Wait, how do you—?"_

"_Harry, I have eyes."_

"_Whatever. I have a plan. Just you wait."_

_Ron let out a whistle. _Really? He had a plan?_ He thought. "Harry Bloody Potter has a plan! That's a first!"_

"_Shut up" Harry grinned. Well, he was a bit proud of himself for coming up with that idea. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, she's a bit disappointed that he hasn't bid yet for her. But that's part of The Plan. After the last creep would throw in their highest bid, he'd swoop in with a double to that, thus saving Hermione from any immediate danger (in his opinion) and saving their "relationship" from rumors that Skeeter lady created. _

_For the first time, he would like to thank his Aunt for letting him watch romance movies with her. This idea would not conceptualize itself without it. _

_Really, it wouldn't._

"_2500" Silence._

"_2500? Going once…" Alright, here we go._

"_5000" He shouted. Harry could feel Ron grinning right beside him. There was silence for a split second, and just like that, deafening cheers filled the stadium. _

_He could just faintly hear Padma saying, "Wow! Mr. Potter doesn't want his fiancé to go anywhere tonight!" but he was too preoccupied looking at Hermione. _

_Pure relief. It was written all over her face. Harry couldn't help but blush._

"_Alright! The highest bid of the night, Ms. Granger goes to the lucky young man in blue also known as Mr. Potter… going once, going twice…"_

_Harry, grinning, started walking to the aisle when a loud "10,000" was heard from the other side of the court. _

_He stopped at once._

What!_ He turned around to see Terry-bloody-Boot with a smirk on his face. Harry immediately grabbed on to Ron, who was mumbling, "I can't believe that wanker still has a crush on her!" and was already on his way to Terry-bloody-Boot. At any other time, Harry would've gladly joined Ron, but then again, Hermione was at stake._

_And everyone was waiting for his response. _Why did I only bring 8000! _Harry frantically thought._

"_Just bid, Harry. I'll lend you some money." Luna wistfully said, her eyes still on her fuming Ron. _

_It still amazed him that Luna was so perceptive, but he didn't have time to think of anything else other than getting Hermione._

"_11,000!" Harry said confidently._

_Bloody Terry Boot!_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Harry said passively. "So, how did it feel?"

"Being fed to wild animals? Quite refreshing, really." 

"What?" Harry stopped on his tracks.

"Well, it's the first time this has ever happened to me, you know. I know I'm not attractive—"

"Don't even continue that…" Harry warned.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry. But really. Let's get real. I'm not really the kind of flower you'd give to a girl…"

_What is she talking about? _Harry thought.

"Give yourself some credit, Hermione…"

"Well, a lot of people think—"

"I don't think you're ugly." At this, they both smiled, remembering what he had said to her back in fifth year. 

"Well, thank you, Harry. For everything"

"You know its nothing, Hermione. You're my best friend." Harry, for some reason, inwardly winced. _Best friend? Is she really just my best friend?_

"When did you ever get sappy, Harry?" Hermione nudged him as they continued walking.

_I really don't know._

"What? A guy can't get sappy once in a while?" Harry said, trying to hide his blush.

"You are Harry Potter…" Hermione teased.

"Hey, that's Mr. Harry Potter to you, fiancé!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry,_honey._" Hermione grinned, and blurted out "Now I know why Cho was so jealous…"

"Huh?" Harry asked, slightly confused on how Cho got into the picture.

"It's us. Not just Cho though, all of your girlfriends, even Ginny. Look at us, Harry. Maybe, they just can't understand. But I really don't know why they can't see we're only like brother and sister." Hermione said laughingly, not really noticing Harry lagging behind her.

_Are we really just like brother and sister?_

"Didn't all of them let you choose between them and me? Honestly! Harry—?" Hermione, realizing Harry wasn't beside her, turned around.

"Yeah, they did. But I always chose you." _I'll always choose you. _

_Oh, Merlin. _

Hermione gave him a small smile. "And I thank you, again, for that. But Harry, you do have to choose one of them someday."

"But I'm marrying you, aren't I?" Harry gave her a smirk. Deep down, he didn't want to think it was only for a short time.

"Right you are." Hermione gave him a smirk of her own. 

In comfortable silence, they continued walking until they reached near the entrance of the restaurant. Then Harry suddenly blurted, "You know I love you, right?" 

Even Harry was surprised when he said this. This, now that he thought about it, was the first time he had told her this. He knew that Ron and Hermione say it each other, but that was really just a brother-sister thing. But as he said it, he felt it was more than that.

Hermione softened. She knew that even if it was playful banter between them, the message in it is loud and clear. These moments with Harry were rare, and she was grateful that in these rare occasions, she was there with him.

"I love you, too." She gave him a teasing smile. "Because you sing My Heart Will Go On with heartfelt emotions—" But she was cut off with Harry's lips. 

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate us? Wait, don't answer the last one. We're really sorry for the We-Can-Not-Begin-To-Describe-How-Late update.

Thank you for those who made our dream possible! Please review this shorty too!

Toodles! 


End file.
